


Should Have Took My Headphones Off

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, djwifi centric, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: "DON'T FLUSH THE TOILET WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER"





	Should Have Took My Headphones Off

Fingers tapping, knee bouncing, lip biting.  

Nino did anything he could to distract himself as he waited as patiently as he could for his bus stop to show up.  He had just finished classes for the day, and he had been so busy and tired from classes that he was just ready to go home and pass out.  He could hear his stomach growling, which surprised him because he really, really needed to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t a germaphobe or anything, he just preferred to use his own bathroom, in the comfort of his own home.  

He sighed as his playlist began to restart from the beginning, playing the songs he had been listening to earlier.  He pulled his phone from his pocket, deciding it was time for a change and started scrolling through all the playlists he had to pick a new one.  He picked the one playlist he didn’t make, titled ‘Al’ and smiled to himself. The smile fell when the bus hit a pothole however, the feeling of his impending doom coming back.  Why couldn’t just be home already? He turned the volume up higher, slipping his phone back into his pocket before letting his knee bounce again. He looked out the window to see where he was ,only to be disappointed when he was still a few stops away.

He nearly cursed when he felt his phone vibrate, quickly pulling it out and glaring at the screen.  His glare fell and the smile he was wearing earlier came back as a small picture of a fox popped up in his notifications. 

[Alya]: What’s for dinner 2night?  Am I cooking or…?

[Nino]: I’m feeling pizza tbh?

[Alya]: Sausage?

[Nino] Sounds Perfect.  

[Alya] <3

Nino chuckled, not caring if he looked dumb as he smiled like an idiot to himself.  

…

As soon as the bus opened the doors, Nino bolted out, yelling a ‘Thank you’ over his shoulder to the driver.  He rushed himself home, cursing as he fumbled with the keys, even going as far as dropping them. After about 5 different attempts, he finally got himself inside, dropping his bag and keys off on the counter.  Alya would probably yell at him for it later but whatever. This was an  **emergency** .  

He rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before finally relieving himself from the awful feeling he had the entire ride home.  

He hummed to the music still blaring in his ears, finally noting his surroundings.  It was rather warm in the bathroom… Probably left the heater on or something. Something sounded that wasn’t part of his music, making him raise a brow.  He flushed the toilet, quickly washing his hands before removing his headphones. That’s when he finally noticed. 

Alya was in the shower…  

“Huh?” 

“DON’T FLUSH THE TOILET WHEN I’M IN THE SHOWER!  THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Alya screamed, pressing herself to the wall as she tried to avoid the now burning hot water.  “God damn it Nino! How many times do I have to tell you to take your headphones off when you come home!” 

“Sorry babe.” He said, laughing a bit.  He smiled sheepishly as his girlfriend pull the shower curtain back to glare at him, using it to shield herself from the water.

“Uh-huh.” She grumbled.  He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her cheek before moving to walk out.

“Love you!” 

“NO!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Big mood Alya. Anyway! If you liked that, please let me know!  
> Want to send a prompt for more djwifi, send it to my tumblr: celestial-writing-fox!


End file.
